A Summer to Remember
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: All Mo and Scott wanted was to have a peaceful, fun summer with their 2 best friends who just happen to hate each other…sounds simple right? Not even close with these two stubborn people. See all the fun that happens throughout the summer inside.
1. Backstory

**A Summer to Remember**

**Author's Note**

Hey guys I'm finally back with a story from one of my favorite Disney channel movies, Lemonade Mouth! I know I talked about many Lemonade Mouth stories when the movie first came out and I still plan on doing them I just lost my inspiration for awhile but I'm back with a new idea and I hope you all love it!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything accept the plot and any character you don't know, if I did you know there would be a Lemonade Mouth 2 and lots of Rayella in it

**Back Story**

I thought I'd start with a back story catching everyone up on what has happened since Rising Star (in my story at least)

A year has passed since Stella Yamada came and started a revolution at Mesa High and started Lemonade Mouth. Lemonade Mouth continued sellout performances throughout the summer and some weekends during the school year with the agreement to their parents that grades came first. Since Wen and Olivia went public on The Music Scene they have been sickeningly cute. Also the little kitten Wen gave her, named Lemon, is doing just fine. Sydney proved herself to be a very good stepmom to Wen and Georgie and loved and accepted Olivia. Charlie and Tommy broke the news to their parents, that Tommy wasn't perfect and that Charlie wasn't Tommy. Their parents finally understood that they had two sons that they loved for who they were. Scott and Mo were going strong and Baba finally approved so they didn't have to sneak around anymore. He was impressed that she made Scott work so hard to regain her trust. About one or two weeks after Rising Star, Ray forgave Scott; they've been friends since first grade so we all knew it wouldn't last. Mudslide Crush broke up but Ray continued to write music in his spare time. Ray also began to accept his best friend's new band and tried to be nicer to them except for one… Stella Yamada, proud of her revolution enjoyed seeing all of her friends so happy. Since the talk they had when she picked her up from the holding cell, Stella and her mom became closer. Stella still got detention every once in awhile, usually Brenigan was breaking up a fight between her and Ray. Those two were always going at it. Scott's older sister, Dana was very protective of Scott and Ray. She and Mo grew close over the year.


	2. School's Out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my plot and characters you don't recognize.

Chapter 1: School's Out!

_It was the last day of school and Stella, Mo, Olivia, Wen and Charlie were awaiting that final bell. They were all looking forward to their weekly trip to Dante's to talk about everyone's plans for the summer. The bell finally rang and everyone rushed to their lockers to grab their things and start their summer._

"Finally no more school" Stella exclaimed

"No homework or essays" Charlie went on

"Just beaches, relaxation and music" Mo stated before getting interrupted

"And romance" Scott stated before giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Ewe get a room you two!" Stella teased

"Aw is somebody jealous?" Ray teased

"Ugh who invited the toad?" Stella asked

"Imma toad? Hmm would you look at that, toads get the princess in the end so you're still jealous" Ray retorted

"Oy they're at it again" Mo groaned

"Guys come on cut it out, it's the last day of school" Scott mediated

"Conceited jerk!" Stella shouted

"Jealous snob!" Ray retorted

"Guys! Can we just go to Dante's and get some pizza in peace!" Olivia shouted

"Fine" Stella and Ray grumbled

_The group then walked over to Dante's and ordered a large cheese pizza and started talking about their summer plans._

"Well my parents are taking me and Tommy up to our summer home in Santa Monica." Charlie stated

"Cool, cool Sydney is dragging us to her family reunion" Wen began

"Ewe family reunions aren't fun, trust me" Stella spoke

"Actually I think this one won't be too bad" Wen continued

"Why where is it?" Olivia asked

"Italy" Wen stated with a smile

"Gahhhh you are so lucky" Mo exclaimed

"Take lots of cool pictures" Charlie stated

"Bring me a souvenir" Ray ordered

"As if he would bring you anything, he should be bringing souvenirs for his favorite ladies." Stella

"If you can call you a lady" Ray snickered

"Yes Beech, I am what you call a lady, I know you haven't encountered many of them" Stella retorted

_While they were arguing Olivia had gotten up and gone to the bathroom. Wen noticed this and went to the bathroom door._

"Liv are you okay?" Wen asked in a caring voice

"Not really…we have to be apart for 3 whole months and who knows what pretty girls you're going to meet in Italy" Olivia answered sadly

"Liv, please come out here" Wen asked

_Olivia walked out of the bathroom with tears running down her face and looked at Wen._

"Liv, I'm not going to notice any of the girls in Italy" Wen assured

"But you don't know that, what if you meet someone and have a special moment together?" Olivia worried

"Well then I guess you're going have to come with me so any special moments are with the girl I love" Wen stated making Olivia blush

"Wha…what do you mean? And did you just say you love me?" Olivia questioned

"Olivia I love you, and so does my family…that's why we're inviting you to come to Italy with us" Wen explained

"Really Wen" Olivia questioned in disbelief

"Yes Liv, I couldn't imagine spending a summer away from you so Sydney suggested you come along." Wen explained further

"Oh wow, I have to call Gram" Olivia said excitedly taking out her phone

"No you don't…my dad called at got Gram's permission before they bought the tickets"

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Olivia shrieked "Let's go tell the others"

_The pair walked hand in hand back to the table where Stella and Ray were still arguing._

"Inconsiderate jerk" Stella yelled

"Talentless brat" Ray yelled back

"Guys! Enough! Olivia and Wen are back" Scott interjected

"Guys we have an announcement to make…Olivia is coming with my family to Italy!" Wen announced excitedly

"Aw that's so cute" "Congrats guys" Was heard from everyone at the table

"So what will you are doing this summer Mo?" Olivia asked sitting down

"Well I'll be spending all my time with my amazing boyfriend and best friend" Mo stated smiling at Stella who smiled back

"And I'll be spending all my time with my beautiful girlfriend and my best friend" Scott stated patting Ray on the back

_Stella and Ray looked at each other with a look of disgust and then glared at Mo and Scott._

"I have to spend my summer with him?" "I have to spend my summer with her?" Stella and Ray said simultaneously

"This is just great, he's going to ruin my whole summer" Stella whined

"What like spending time with you is a walk in the park?" Ray pointed out

"Toad" Stella yelled

"Brat" Ray retorted

"Ugh" Stella groaned

"Guys! We are all hanging out this summer so you minds well learn how to get along" Scott stated getting angry

_Both Stella and Ray grumbled to themselves._

"So on a happier note are we going to play the End of Summer Bash?" Charlie asked breaking the tension

"We'll be back in the middle of August…around someone's birthday" Wen hinted winking at Mo as she smiled

"So we can celebrate both of our summer birthdays and the end of summer when everyone gets back" Stella stated sarcastically

"Aw they don't care about someone's birthday" Ray teased receiving a glare from everyone at the table and a slap upside the head from Scott

"Shut up Beech" Stella grumbled

"Stell, you know we're really sorry that we will miss your birthday" Olivia stated kindly

"Ya Liv, I know" Stella sighed

"It's okay boo we'll have a celebration of our own on your special day. And all of you are gonna miss it" Mo stated putting and arm around Stella and sticking her tongue out at the others

"Thanks Mo" Stella smiled

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Charlie asked

_Everyone laughed as they got up to leave Dante's._

"Yes Charlie, everyone will be home so we can all reunite for the bash" Stella laughed

"Who cares about the stupid bash" Ray grumbled

"Aw is someone sensitive?" Stella teased

"Shut up Yamada" Ray glared at Stella as they were walking

_The group split up as their summers began._

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it, Chapter 1. I'm very excited about this story so I'll try to have new chapters out as quickly as I can. I appreciate the interest in this story with the little bit that I gave you so thank you all. One thing I'm going to do in this story is give special shout outs every chapter to show my appreciation.

**Special Shout Out:** CaitlynGeller4ever and .darkxx for my first reviews!


	3. Water, Water Everywhere

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my plot and characters you don't recognize.

Chapter 2: Water, Water Everywhere

_It had been a week since Dante's and everyone revealed their summer plans. Scott and Ray had their last practice and soccer game of the season. Stella and Mo were fine being by themselves for a few days, they spent their time in Stella's backyard tanning while her brothers occasionally swam in the pool or tried to use their super squirt guns on them._

"This is the life" Mo stated dreamily

"Not a care in the world" Stella stated equally dreamily

"Wonder how our lovebirds are doing in Italy." Mo wondered

"Hm let me look at all the pictures Olivia has sent us since they left 2 days ago" Stella laughed

"Do you think it'll be like that all summer? Or will it slow down to one picture a week?" Mo asked

"It'll probably slow down, you know she's most likely gotten a photo album already" Stella stated

"True" Mo agreed

_The girls went back to tanning in silence as two quiet boys snuck over to where they were. The boys each picked up a girl, ran towards the pool and threw them in. Needless to say they were not happy._

"SCOTTTTT!" "RAYYYYY!" the girls yelled

"What? You guys looked hot" Scott stated innocently winking at Mo

"It was his idea" Ray laughed pointing at Scott

_The girls gave each other a devilish smile and put out their hands so the boys could help them out of the water. Still laughing the boys didn't notice the smirk on the girls faces so they reached for their hands. _

"Three!" Stella shouted as her and Mo pulled the boys into the water with them

"Not cool! You're not supposed to get us back" Ray shouted

"You shouldn't have thrown us in to begin with" Stella laughed

"You know we're gonna have to get you back now." Ray stated with an evil smirk

"Not me though, right babe?" Mo pleaded giving Scott puppy dog eyes

"Sorry babe" Scott stated before both guys dunked the girls under water

_When the girls came up for air they went after the boys, trying to push them under and when that didn't work they just splashed them. Eventually Stella and Mo started splashing each other so no one was safe. Mo and Stella had started trying to dunk each other when Scott suggested they play chicken. (If anyone doesn't know what this is it's the game where you sit on someone's shoulders and try to knock off an opponent who is on someone else's shoulders)_

"You're going down Stella-Bell" Mo stated getting situated on Scott's shoulders

"No you're going down Mo-Mo" Stella stated as she got comfortable on Ray's shoulders

"Don't drop me" Stella directed to her enemy

"Wouldn't dream of it…at least until after we win" Ray stated whispering the last part

"Let's go" Mo stated reaching for Stella's arms

"Bring it" Stella said grabbing her arms

_The boys charged at each other while holding on to the girls who were trying to push each other over. Stella was gaining the upper hand and Mo was wobbling. _

"Ray charge" Stella ordered as the force left Mo completely off balance and she and Scott fell backwards

"Ha we won!" Stella stated pumping her fists in the air unaware that Ray had let go of holding her and purposely fell backwards

"Ugh" Stella groaned splashing Ray

_Everyone got out of the water and went to the chairs as Stella went inside to get drinks…or so they thought._

"Three! Charge!" Stella yelled as she and her twin brothers attacked the others with water guns

_Mo ran behind Scott. Ray ran after Stella picking her up to stop her from squirting him. Mo sweet talked Timothy into giving her his water gun and she attacked Stella. Ray put Stella down and she went after Mo running all around the yard. The twins snuck back into the house without anyone noticing. With no threats, the boys just sat and watched. Stella and Mo noticed this and used their secret non-speaking best friend language to plan to surprise attack the boys. They brought the pretend fight back towards the chairs and out of nowhere turned the guns on the boys._

"Gotcha" the girls shouted soaking the boys

"Oh now it's on" the guys shouted grabbing Andrew's abandoned gun and going on the attack

"Get um Scott" Ray stated grabbing hold of the arms of the girls so they couldn't shoot anymore

_Scott squirted the girls until his gun ran out of water. Stella and Mo tried to retaliate but their guns were out of water as well. _

"Does anyone need water?" Andrew yelled reappearing with Timothy and a wagon full of water balloons

"Ugh oh" they all thought as they tried to hide

_The twins started throwing the balloons hitting Stella and Mo 3 times before getting the boys once. Stella made her way over to the wagon and grabbed a few balloons and got Ray 4 times and Scott twice. Mo made it to the wagon and threw 2 at Scott and 1 at Ray. Stella then teamed up with everyone to use the rest of the balloons on the twins who started this water fight. They all ended up lying on the ground tired out from running around all day._

"Did your friends want to stay for dinner darling?" Claire Yamada stating coming outside

"Yes please" was a chorus among the tired teens

"Your father is going to put some burgers on the grill, does that sound good?" Claire questioned

"That sounds amazing" Mo, Scott, and Ray stated at the same time

"How many veggie burgers do you want honey?" Claire asked smiling at Stella

"One will be fine mom, thanks" Stella responded smiling back

_Stella looked around at her brothers chowing down on their burgers, her best friend and her bandmate eating close together, her sworn enemy eating at her house and she had a pretty great day with all of them._

"Take a picture Yamada, it'll last longer" Ray teased Stella

"Now that's more like it" Stella thought and smiled

**Author's Note: **Well there's Chapter 2 guys, I hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, listed the story or me as a favorite, or put this story on alert, I really do appreciate it and it makes me want to keep writing for you!

**Special Shout Out: **annabethjohnson for her comment which literally made my day, thank you!


	4. Birthday Game

**Birthday Game**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone it's my birthday! Sadly I do not already have a new chapter of A Summer to Remember for you but that will be out next week, hopefully another 2 or 3 chapters after my celebrations end. But I thought I would do something fun so since it is my 21st birthday I will answer 21 questions about the story. And as a bonus after I've answered 21 questions I will post a whole page about my original character Dana Pickett with a picture!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Any questions you have about A Summer to Remember or any other stories I have written or will write.

Stella: happy birthday, make it a good one

Ray: happy birthday, lemonhead

Mo: happy birthday girl

Scott: happy birthday

Olivia + Wen: happy birthday from Italy

Charlie: happy birthday from Santa Monica

Dana: happy birthday! Please review so you can find out all about me


End file.
